1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the salt N.sub.2 F.sub.3 SbF.sub.6 and to its preparation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of solid compositions to produce fluorine and NF.sub.3 for chemical lasers is known. For example, Pilipovich in U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,542, describes such a composition. The need for burn rate modifiers for solid gas generating compositions is also well known.